Tightening torsion springs of overhead doors is extremely dangerous and usually must be done by a professional. Even professionals may spend a great deal of time and effort fixing the torsion spring. The present invention features a winding tool for a torsion spring of a sectional overhead door that allows a user to easily and safely tighten the torsion spring with minimal time and effort.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.